The Assassin
by freakygirl01
Summary: Hes an assassin sent to kill her or change her for knowing too much but what happens when he realizes she is his mate.
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassin**

Brain Child of myself and my sister

I would like to thank my Beta, KareBear. Without her this story would have never been posted.

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter One<span>_

I waited in a dark spot on the roof watching for my target. I was told she knew too much. I didn't understand how such an innocent looking young woman knew too much. Well, it's not my job to question my assignment. I have a few days to assess the situation before my boss wants a report back saying she is either dead or changed.

We are vampires for God sakes. She is mortal. What harm could she do? I start feeling a Molotov cocktail of emotions come at me out of nowhere. No scent and no human, but I get the feeling I am being watched. The emotions damn near making my knees buckle, they are so strong. I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around, hissing. Only I come face to face with nothing but air. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I turn back to my post. Another tap to my shoulder and I spin yet again and there in front of me is this beautiful young woman with long brown hair. She is the most breathtaking creature I have ever seen. Her photograph didn't do her justice. I swear my heart just kicked, and I feel this tug in my chest.

No, that's impossible! She can't be my mate! She is still just staring at me observing. Now I know what my boss means by she knows too fucking much. She seems completely aware of what I am and based on her feelings, she is not afraid.

The staring contest continues between us as I feel her indecision, most likely about whether to talk to me or not. I see her mouth open and close a few times in rapid succession; suddenly, she comes to a decision and just disappears. Her feelings constantly shifting let me know she is still there.

My chest starts throbbing as her feelings start to fade, letting me know she is moving away from me. The tug becomes damn near unbearable. I know she has left the area completely. Well, I guess that answers that question. She is indeed my mate. Now the next question is how do I find her without being able to physically see her? Her laughter peels through the air mocking me.

A breeze blows by me wafting, a scent riding on it that I know from the information about her. I take off in the direction that the scent came from, following the scent of freesias, strawberries and the sound of her tinkling laughter. Following her scent seemed to be somewhat of a challenge, as it would fade in and out. Following her emotions proved to be just as difficult. She seemed to be very good at dodging vampires.

Maybe my boss should be looking into who gave her this information. I start thinking about what my mate would be doing with the person who gave her the knowledge of my kind, and my anger starts to boil.

I walk around the warehouse that I have trailed my mate to. I smell a very familiar scent but for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why it was. Wait, no way, he knows better than to give humans the knowledge of our kind. I can't believe that he would do so.

My brother well the only one that I truly call brother, Peter motherfucking Whitlock. Why would he do something so stupid? As I enter the main room of the warehouse, she materializes right in the center. I reach out and quickly grab her. I know I am disobeying a direct order about not touching her till I gather my information; however, I do not wish her to disappear again.

A growl sounds out behind me. Fuck, why didn't I pay more attention to my surroundings? I have known better than that for a long time, since I was a newborn. My head spins with the knowledge that I have made such a big mistake.

"Let go of her," he says in a low growl. I have only heard him this upset once and that was due to a newborn I was ordered to kill. "I know who you work for Major. I also know why you were sent, and you should know that I won't let you kill her, even if I have to rip you apart dear brother." Now a growl rips through me at the thought of ever hurting my mate.

I let go of her, not wanting to harm her. Yet I keep close enough to her to grab her before she disappears again. "She's not going anywhere Major, and yes indeed she is your mate," he said in a tone to low for Isabella to hear, or so I thought. Her laughter peels out.

Lord how I wish she would talk. If her laughter makes me hard enough to cut diamonds, then I wonder what her voice could do. Damn I am starting to sound like a pussy. I am sent here to kill this woman one-way or another only I happen to find my mate and in her of all fucking people. Aro, my boss is so not going to like this.

While in my musing, I notice my mate shifting a little further away. Oh hell no! I move closer to her, pulling her to me gently, and wrapping my arm around her waist. She struggles for a moment or two and when my arm tightens, she gives up.

"You aren't going anywhere Darlin'," I whisper gently in her ear my lips brushing against it with every word. A smirk falls on my lips as a shudder of lust washes over her. The desire she feels crashes over me, and I whisper, "not now Darlin'. We will pursue what you are feeling later." Her lust and confusion spike, and then I get absolutely nothing from her. If I couldn't feel her physically, I would swear she wasn't here. I can't even hear her heartbeat.

Her hand reaches out for me as my face moves closer to hers. My eyes flicker to her cherry red lips, letting them linger there. My tongue slips out of my mouth to dampen my lips in anticipation. I wonder briefly if she tastes as good as she looks.

"Major now is not the time for that," he rudely interrupts, a growl bursts forth from me and startles her out of her gazing. Suddenly, I am able to feel her again, when I say, feel her, I mean I feel an immense amount of embarrassment radiating from her. I growl too soft for her to hear, letting Peter know my displeasure with him for embarrassing my mate.

"What's your name Darlin'," I ask gently hoping against hope that I will finally get to hear her voice. She is breathtaking; I just really want to know if this angel speaks like one as well.

"My name is Isabella Swan, but I think you already know that." Her dulcet tones ring through me, vibrating my soul, as if they were bells chiming. "I also know your name Major Jasper Whitlock formerly Hale." I growl at the last name I took while I was with the little pixie bitch. The bitch wow, that was short lived, she cheated, manipulated, lied, and strung me along for years before she told me she was in love with Edward. Peter interrupted my thoughts; he walks over to us sitting in one of the chairs in the middle of the room, motioning for me to sit as well. I move to the opposite chair, sitting down, and setting my mate in my lap. Let the conversation begin, I let my curiosity flood him, hoping that he will get the point and start talking. He shifts uncomfortably under my stare.

"I guess I should start but where do you want me to begin," he asks.

"How about you start at the beginning and work your way from there," I say letting my annoyance show in my voice. I love him like a brother but damn, does he have to be so fucking annoying?

"Well first I am not the one who gave Isabella the information about our kind that befalls your ex-brother Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan." A hiss escapes me as this information hits my ears. My mate's emotions shift from comfort to distress and not for the first time am I wondering what the hell happened.

"He brought me into his family, treated me, as if I would be with him for eternity, and finally left me in the middle of the woods telling me I was a distraction. This is where Peter found me curled up in a little ball, crying as if I were dying because on the inside, I was. He picked me up off the ground, we left the area, and I never looked back. Char and Pete are like my brother and sister, they have taken care of me, taught me how to fight, how to use my gifts even though I shouldn't be able too yet. They have protected me for two years, and I will forever be grateful to them for I know I should have been dead when they found out, I knew. "

I growl deeply in my chest absolutely pissed off at the Cullen's for playing with her, as if she were a toy, mostly Edward. How can he be so callous to leave her in the middle of the forest, she could have been killed. There are after all worse things than us in the world. It is simply mind-boggling that anyone could have harmed this beautiful creature, my heart is literally breaking for her. I know that when I get my hands on him, I will tear him apart methodically and set him on fire. I move Isabella off my lap, sitting her gently in the chair beside me before standing up and running my fingers through my hair in frustration.

Pacing back and forth in front of them, I scream subconsciously. I begin to speak letting my words speak volumes, "You have two options Isabella, the Volturi have ordered me to either kill you or for you to change. Know this if you choose option one I will follow shortly thereafter, but if you choose option two then you will be changed and mated to me." Her gasp fills the room and her acceptance floods the air.

She begins to talk and my fate as well as her own hangs in the balance, "I accept the second option, really who would pick the first."

A smirk comes across my face as I reply, "You would be surprised my dear." My drawl slips out of my lips and a visible shiver races over her. Walking over to my mate, I pull her up out of the chair being overly cautious of her human status. Drawing her firmly into my arms, I place my lips upon her effectively kissing her senseless, my tongue pushing into her mouth as her breathless sigh escapes. Her lust skyrockets out of control, her scent fills my nostrils causing them to flare, and my eyes turn as black as night with my lust. A low growl rumbles from my chest, her hand reaches up to touch my cheek.

My body clenches with need, shock coursing through me with how much I want this human woman. My pants tighten as my cock hardens at the thought of being buried in her heat, the heat that seems to be radiating from one specific spot on her body. Her scent fills my senses as her body prepares itself for my invasion of it. "Darlin', if you keep that up I will take you right here right now I would do it regardless of whether Peter is in the room or not," I whisper seductively. Her lust hits the roof and I smirk, so my kitten likes it dirty, we will have to see how dirty later.

"You know Peter this is going to cause some strife with Aro don't you," I ask my brother, snarling slightly over Aro's name. If he decides to hurt my mate or try to take her from me, I will destroy him. Yes, he is greedy and yes, he will try, but he will fail. My phone rings shrilly, looking at the number, I recognize Aro's number. What the fuck does he want?

"Yes Aro," I answer picking up my phone…

* * *

><p>Reviews make Jasper happy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, story alerted, and added me to their favorites. I would also like to thank my Beta for all the help she has given me so thanks KareBear.

* * *

><p><span>Aro Pov<span>

I had received a phone call about a week or so ago, about this human female knowing too much about our race, so being the curious person that I am. I sent my best assassin after her to assess the situation. The girl who apparently knew too much was constantly on my mind, I had sent Jasper to assess the situation and to offer the choice of either dying or joining us in immortality. I really hope she accepts the offer. I feel a strong sense of familial love towards the girl, and yet I have never met her. I wonder why that is. Wondering how Jasper is doing I start dialing the number to his cell phone. It rang three times before he answered; hmm I wonder what that is all about. "Yes Aro," he says quietly. "Have you acquired the target yet?" I ask curious to know how things are going. He seemed to stop and ponder for a moment that is odd normally he would be telling me straight out what is going on. The pause before he started to speak very noticeable. "Everything is as it should be Master, I have acquired the subject. She does indeed know about our kind. She has also decided to become one of us," he said softly. I wonder what is wrong there, no matter I will find out later.

"Good, good, I will get everything ready for her arrival. Yes Jasper I would like to see her to assess her myself." I say excitedly bouncing around on my throne.

"We will be there in a few days Master; I would like to inform you that I will be bringing my brother and his mate with us as well," He says with a quietness I have seldom heard from him. I really wish he would quit calling me master. I have never felt like his master, more like his uncle, then a master to him. I acknowledge him, and then quickly hang up calling my brothers to me.

"Marcus, Caius, we will have visitors in a few days," I say clapping my hands together still bouncing. Caius rolls his eyes at my antics not really understanding how I am so damned cheerful all the time. Marcus smiles slightly, seeing how excited I am. I feel as giddy as a schoolchild with their first crush, pretty much on cloud nine.

JPOV

To say that the concern that I had after my phone call with Aro, was palpable would be an understatement. I was practically buzzing with the need to protect my mate. The need becoming so fierce that I let out a roar in frustration, my mate scrambles back towards Peter, her eyes shifting around the room assessing any possible danger. She is the perfect mate for me; look at her calculating the risks and assessing the situation. She has a mind that most humans do not.

"Sorry Darlin', I didn't mean to scare you," I say gently, walking towards her. She scrambles into my open arms, throwing hers around me. Her hands start moving over my body searching for any signs of injury. "Now Bella Darlin', if you keep that up, I will take you right here and now."

I pull her hands into mine, holding her to me gently, and sending soothing vibes her way. Leaning down I capture her lips with mine, sliding my tongue against them begging for entrance, granting it with a sigh her mouth opens to mine. I let my tongue slip inside her mouth searching out every crevice, running it over her tongue and getting a taste of what is mine. She tastes like the sweetest nectar I have ever tasted, made of the finest strawberries with a hint of a floral bouquet mixed in. It isn't a battle for dominance at all, she submits fully to the kiss acknowledging what we both already know.

My hand slowly slides around the back of her neck, pulling her even closer to my body. I release her hands and they start traveling my torso, clawing at me, trying to pull me even closer. Her body molds to mine, and briefly; I hear Peter leave the building, letting us have our privacy. Her legs hitch around my waist, her core rubbing against my aching cock. I push her against me harder. A moan escapes her, her body gasping for breath; her face flushed with desire. My stomach grows tight with need, and I use one of my hands to steady her as the other begins ripping her clothing off. I set her gently on her feet and circle her body for the first time seeing her naked beautiful form. A growl rips through me at the perfection I see. I start to peel my clothing, preparing for the job of claiming my mate, my already hard shaft hardening even further.

Her eyes widen at the sight of my stiff member; her mouth drops open slightly, and her pink tongue licks her bottom lip before her teeth tug her bottom lip in between them. The sweet scent of her arousal fills the air, her emotions showing a bit of anxiety. Ahh my mate, you are untouched, perfect I am the only male to ever touch this magnificent creature before me. Moving closer to her, I bring my hand to her breast, sliding my fingertips over her nipples gently, goose bumps pimple her skin and a gasp comes from her.

Her hand tentatively reaches out towards me, my cock strains towards it. The first slow brush of her fingers along my shaft brings shivers to me, a slow purr rising up from me. My hand slides from her breast down her stomach trailing my fingers over her silky skin, dipping into her belly button and drawing all the way down to her soft curls. Her body starts shaking with the feelings coursing through her at my touch; my fingers dip down between her folds to find the treasure nestled there. Her knees almost buckle my arm slides around her holding her still. I slide a finger inside her slowly, letting her adjust to the invasion before slowly pumping it inside her.

As she begins to relax, I slowly slide a second finger inside her, stretching her and preparing her for my hardened cock. Her body starts to clench around my fingers with the telltale signs of her first orgasm, it hits her hard moans, sighs, and my name fall from her luscious lips. Her hips move against my hand roughly, taking my fingers deeper inside her still. She rides out the storm, bucking hard against me. I slide my fingers out of her, and slowly line the head of my engorged member up with her dripping wet pussy and slowly begin to inch forward. Pulling her legs around my hips, opening her up to me, I slide further in, her eyes widening and her body tightening around me. A whimper comes from her at the invasion; I pull slowly out not wanting to hurt my mate.

I place her on her knees, spreading her legs as far as they will go, knowing this position might be easier on her. I place my cock back at her entrance and slide slowly in being as gentle as I possibly can. I slide one delicious inch at a time, letting her get used to my size. Once fully seated within her tight warmth, I stop letting her get used me, I freeze completely smelling blood coming from her my breath stopping. I pull the pain from her, letting calm settle over her before I start to pull out and push back in, slowly circling my hips. Her moans are like sweet ambrosia to a dying man; her body's response to me is almost over whelming as I draw back and push forward my pubic bone rubbing against her clit.

Her cries get louder and louder, and my movements get rougher and faster. Her body starts to tighten almost painfully around my fast moving cock, her orgasm fast approaching. It slams into her feeding me all the feelings of euphoria and bliss causing my orgasm to shatter around me, I cum with a growl and bury my teeth into her neck. My hand fists into her hair, pulling her back up tight against me, I continue to pull out and push into her like a wild man, and I remove my teeth from her neck licking the wound to seal the venom in her skin. I start moving even faster and harder against her, the new position opening her to me more. I reach a hand down the front of her to play with her clit, the other still lodged in her hair. She screams, her body shuddering and clenching around me; I pump a few more times and cum deeply within her, biting the opposite side of her neck.

I pull my teeth from her sealing the wound with a long lick, loving the feel of her against my tongue. She is passed out from the pain of the transformation; I know I have to move quickly. I pull slowly from her body, and lay her down gently in the chair, before going to grab the clothes; I know Peter put by the door. I walk back to her and quickly dress her knowing we need to move before her change starts full force, small moans coming from her. Peter and Char both walk into the room at that time, moving towards her; my instincts kick in at the approach of another male towards my changing mate. A growl rips through me; Peter stops and drops to a submissive position as his mate continues her way. I nod at Char letting her know it is alright to proceed towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, added me to their alerts, and/or added me to their favorites. I would also like to thank my Beta, KareBear she does an amazing job of helping with whatever she can so give her some love.

* * *

><p>Previously on The Assassin:<p>

A growl rips through me, Peter stops and drops to a submissive position as his mate continues her way. I nod at Char letting her know it is alright to proceed towards us.

* * *

><p>Now On The Assassin: JPOV<p>

Suddenly, Peter makes a move towards us; my body springs into action. He may be my brother but by God, no male will be near my mate but me. I can't stand the thought; she's mine and mine alone. I shove every bit of fear that I am able to right in his direction; he drops to his knees.

"Jasper, please, I was just trying to get to my mate. You know I can't stand it when another male comes between us. I am completely incapable of dealing with that." A wry chuckle falls from my lips; my brother is telling the truth on more than one occasion, he has attacked me, thinking I was keeping his mate away from him. I ease up the emotions that I am sending him, letting him stand.

I walk back over to my mate letting Peter come with this time, fighting my instincts tooth and nail. A low growl, constantly coming from me, but my body obeying me otherwise, as he moves closer. Peter's body moves protectively in front of his mate, his instincts warning him that I might be a danger to her. A high-pitched scream comes from my mate; my body lurches forward going to her and picking her up. I flood her with as much lethargy as I possibly can, her moans and screams quiet.

"Peter, tell me you have somewhere far removed from humans that we can take my mate?" I ask him.

"Yes Major, we have a place deep in the woods around here where she can change in peace," he replies, taking off in the direction, I assume their place is. I follow my darling Isabella in my arms, trying to be as gentle as I can. After running about five miles outside town, they start slowing. I match their speed, letting my eyes take in the surroundings.

"Major we are coming up on our place; I have already set up a room for you. Bella used the same one while she was here; so nothing has changed much." Char says gently.

"Thank you Char," I say to her letting her feel my gratitude. We come to the cabin; they go inside, and I follow. Char points me in the direction of the room. I walk down the hall and enter the room that most smells like my mate. I walk over to the bed and lay her down gently soothing her hair back from her face. Her body arches in pain; a shrill scream fills the air. It's going to be a long three days; I start to pace the room waiting for her to wake.

Leaving her side is not an option, it's not that I do not trust Peter and Char to look after her. It's more than, I am afraid that something will happen, and they won't be able to stop it. I continue my pacing feeling my eyes darkening in hunger as the time passes, hearing her cries, tears me apart, but I try to pull as much pain from her as I possibly can. Her body stills off and on; her heartbeat is strong and proud beating its last moments.

Finally, the last day of the transformation arrives; her heart starts beating like the wings of a hummingbird. The relief I could give her earlier in her transformation no longer reaches her. Her body burns the fiercest than it has the entire time of her transformation; her emotions have somehow been blocked from me. When her heart stills, I know the transformation is complete, but her eyes don't open. She just lays there; a deep breath is inhaled, I still immediately waiting for a response from her.

Slowly, her eyes open, and all of a sudden she is up and crouched in the corner. Her body ready to pounce at the first sign of danger. Her eyes taking in her surroundings, pure perfection. Her eyes graze, my body taking in my scars, her fear rising and her body tensing. She lunges for me, but while in midair, recognition floods her. Her body rolls right before hitting me, taking me down with her landing on top of me.

"Major I am so sorry; I didn't realize it was you," she said sobbing tears that would never fall gleaming in her eyes. Kisses start falling on every part of my face, her sorrow hitting me square in the gut.

"It's alright Darlin', you didn't know it was me. Your instincts were telling you I was the danger, and you acted upon that; I am just glad that you stopped," I say to her gently sending soothing calm to her. Slowly, her feelings start to shift from sorrow to lust as she realizes the position she is in.

Her lust starts increases as mine starts flowing over her, her body shifting against mine. My bulge rubs against her heated core; a moan comes from her at the sensation. My hips buck up into hers, causing her head to fall back. I reach a hand out to play with her nipples through her shirt; they tighten at the feel of my fingertips. Her hand reaches out and tugs gently on my hair, her fingers tangling in it. A growl rises from me at this display of supremacy, rolling her over; I rip her clothing off her body. My clothing soon followed, one of my hands locked in her beautiful brown locks and the other placed firmly on her hip. Her legs spread wrapped around my hips, her lungs gasping for air that she doesn't need; the tip of my engorged rod grazes, her wet center.

Slowly, I slide my cock into her, moaning at the feel of her silky wetness surrounding me. My hips flush, against hers, I pause before leaning down and placing my teeth in the skin of her neck reminding her who she belongs to. I slowly slide back almost all the way out of her before slamming back into her. She screams as my pelvic bone brushes against her swollen clit. Her body clenching around me, my lust pouring into her.

Her nails dig into my back, her legs hitching even higher on my hip; she grinds herself down on my shaft as hard as she can. Her body shaking and twitching with the force of the strokes that, I am doing, my teeth still buried in her neck. Her screams getting louder as her orgasm approaches, her body tightening almost painfully around mine I slam into her one last time. Growling deeply I spill into her, her body milking me for all I'm worth.

I pull my cock gently from her, my juices running from her body. I slide my teeth out of her neck, slipping my tongue out and running it over the jagged edges where I bit her sealing the wound. I pull her to her feet, walking over to the dresser; I start pulling out clothing for me and for her. I then pull her into the bathroom, turn the water on full hot before tossing the clothes on the counter and pulling her into the shower with me. She grabs the soap; getting a good lather going, she slides her hands up and down my body washing every inch of me. I take the soap from her, my lust starting to get the better of me; I lather up my hands and slowly let them explore every inch of her delicious body.

My fingers graze over her nipples; her eyes become black with need. I pull her soapy body to mine, gripping her hips tightly. I push us both back into the tile of the shower; her legs lift around my hips, and I slip into her dripping pussy sliding all the way home. Her back hits the tile hard; her eyes roll back in her head and her nails imbed themselves in my back. I think my little Darlin likes it rough; I pick up speed and my thrusts getting harder.

Tiles start shattering around her; I don't really care as I continue to pound into her. Her, cries become louder, and vaguely I hear cries of ecstasy from another part of the house. Her body snaps around mine; she starts moving wildly around me. My stomach tightens at the sight of my mate coming undone. I spill my cold seed deep within her body, but I don't stop I continue pounding into her, feeling her start to climax hard against me. We ride out the storm together, her body tight against mine, hips grinding hard, and the sound of metal hitting metal filling the air. Feeling a third release coming upon me, I roar out in ecstasy, finally stilling within her breathing hard.

Pulling from her, I set her on her feet. She sways before righting herself, overwhelming emotions coming from her, mostly awe and shock with just a little bit of lust left behind. I grab the soap and continue washing her body. I get her completely washed, before turning off the water not bothering to wash her scent off me. I want other vampires to know what we did; it will help keep them from trying anything funny, like trying to take my mate from me. I quickly dress us both, knowing her fingers would rip the clothing to shreds if she did it herself. I pull her towards the door for her first hunt, pausing to notice the damage to the living room.

"Major you will be very surprised at the control your mate has," Peter says putting off a smug feeling. I smile and nod before taking off out the door, pulling her with me.

"Now Darlin', I want you to follow your instincts. Your body will know exactly what to do, don't fight it," I say gently. She takes off at a sprint through the woods, her body gracefully leaping over rocks and slipping through the trees. I follow her thinking this is going to be interesting dealing with a newborn again.

* * *

><p>Please review, it makes Jasper lusty. LOL<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I would like to thank those who have responded so nicely to my story. I would also like to thank KareBear1968 she is my beta. If you get a chance I would suggest reading some of her stories they are really well written. I am sorry it took me so long to get this update in, some personal things have come up and real life stepped in the way. I will try to update as soon as possible but please try to bear with me.**

**Hugs Katie**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on The Assassin:<strong>

_"Now Darlin', I want you to follow your instincts. Your body will know exactly what to do, don't fight it," I say gently. She takes off at a sprint through the woods, her body gracefully leaping over rocks and slipping through the trees. I follow her thinking this is going to be interesting dealing with a newborn again._

**Now on the Assassin:**

I followed her over rocks and slipping through trees her body moving gracefully, a smile on my face. The sheer perfection that is my mate running through my mind, I start going over everything I know Aro to be. The planning that will need to go into keeping her and I alive is going to be astronomical if Aro decides that he wants us dead. Fear takes root in my stomach, what if I am unable to stop him from taking her or worse yet killing her. No, I won't fall into a deep despair, if I do then there is no doubt, we both will end up dead.

She leaps at a man trying to steal a purse from a woman, taking it down with the grace of a lion; her teeth sink into its neck biting deep, blood spraying everywhere. The woman starts screaming and having seen too much; I hit her with lethargy knocking her unconscious before walking up and snapping her neck and biting down. I meet my Isabella's eyes over my meal, my body tightening in lust as I watch her throat gulp greedily from her victim.

The sweet ambrosia flows down my throat; I say a quick prayer for my meal. I drop the dead corpse of my victim, letting it slide to the ground at the same time as my mate drops hers. Three lightening quick strides and I grab her to me roughly. The need to mate, to claim her again rushes through me; I slam her body to the wall and start ripping her clothing off her.

My mouth slants over hers, our tongues battling for dominance my beast roars. My right hand finds its way to her hip and lifts her up and my left hand frees my straining cock. It springs free brushing against her wet folds nudging them open; I surge forward in one powerful stroke impaling her on my hardness. Slowly, I pull almost all the way out, and I slam back into her sinking into her beautiful body repeatedly, my body shuddering with the powerful emotions hitting me.

Her, cries getting louder and louder; I place my mouth over hers reminded where we are by the sounds of police cars as they scream by the alley, we are in. I continue pumping in and out of her at a blinding pace and as my orgasm hits, I still completely spilling into her luscious body. I turn my head and quickly bite down on her shoulder marking her for the entire world to see. My beast roars in relief as her teeth find purchase in my skin next to my neck.

Quickly, I pull from her, setting her down and quickly pick up the bodies throwing them in a dumpster. I pull out a lighter and set it on fire before grabbing my mate in my arms and running for the woods. Moving faster than the human eye can see has its advantages as we reach the woods in only seconds; I gently lay my mate down on a grassy spot, sliding down beside her looking at her beautiful form. My hand raises and gently strokes her cheek, my fingers feeling the satin of her skin. A sigh rises from her, her beautiful blood-red eyes capturing mine with the look of adoration in them. I slowly and gently begin to stroke down Isabella's body letting my fingers dip over her peaked breasts. I run my finger around her nipple causing her body to arch towards it. A purr rises from me as a moan comes from her, her eyes fluttering shut.

I remove my finger from her nipple and continue my torturous path down her body splaying my fingers across her smooth, flat stomach. She starts to squirm under my administrations; my fingers dip down over her hipbone rubbing over it gently. My hand dips down between her thighs stroking over the skin there massaging. My fingers start to seek out the spot no other man will ever touch; I let them slide into her slowly massaging her from the inside.

Sighs, moans, growls and hisses fall from her lips as I drag her closer to her climax with my fingers. I begin massaging deeper inside of her glorious wetness, curling my fingers and pressing against that spongy spot inside her. Her eyes roll back into her head, her body beautiful in its passion. I lower my head, and slide my tongue down her collarbone caught between sucking and gently biting her skin. My tongue slides lower down over her glorious chest flicking lightly over her nipples before taking them between my teeth and gently nipping them.

Aro Pov

Thinking things over, I realized that it had been several days, since I heard from Jasper about the situation regarding the girl. I know my informant meant for me to kill her, but I just couldn't foresee killing someone who I felt a strong familial bond, with, even if I have never met them. I keep feeling as if there is something that I am missing, how can I feel this much for this girl without having ever met her?

That's it, I am tired of waiting, I want to meet the girl who has me all twisted up inside, the girl who has me caring deeply for her.

"Marcus, Caius, how would you feel about going to the States," I ask excited about the prospect of finally seeing her.

"Why are you so worried about this human Aro? Why don't we just kill her and be done with it," Caius asks rudely.

"Caius, must you be so crude? You don't even know this girl, and you already want to kill her, when are you going to realize that not everything is black and white," I say clapping my hands.

"Shut it, you two, this argument has gone on too long between the two of you. I am tired of hearing it, can we just go meet the human and get it over with. Caius you really wouldn't want to kill her after you met her anyway," Marcus interjected. "Besides that bug up your ass needs to die."

"Holy crap I think Marcus just made a joke. Somebody, call an ambulance I think I am going to have a heart attack." I say snickering slightly.

"Now Aro, how many times do I have to tell you, you are already dead and can't have a heart attack," Caius said snickering.

"So are we going or not," I say trying to get back to the serious question at hand. I really want to meet this girl and see what it is about her that is drawing me closer to her.

"Yes Aro, we will go meet this child that has captured your attention, though for the life of me I can't figure out why," Caius said growling slightly. My hand brushes his arm briefly seeing that he also feels a connection to her but doesn't understand nor like it. Marcus nods his agreement looking slightly bored.

"So which guards will we bring with us? I don't want to scare the girl, but I don't want to be left in the open for an attack either?" I ask trying to figure out how not to scare her, with the intelligence that I have been told she possesses then it could be assumed she would worry. I want to know her story. I want her to trust me and for the life of me, I cannot figure out why. Maybe once we meet, I will finally figure out the draw.

"We will take Alec, Demetri, Jane, and Felix. No one would mess with us with them there," Caius says smiling with a calculating look. A smile slide across my face, those four would do nicely. It would give the air we are not to be messed with but not overwhelm her.

I motion for the four guard members to go pack, and take off to my suite to pack my own stuff my brothers leaving as well.

Jpov

My hands continue to bring her pleasure, my tongue lathes across her stomach dipping into her belly button. I continue my path down to her hips slightly sucking on the skin, letting my teeth slowly graze over her. Her body starts shaking, I look up at her with hooded eyes and my tongue slowly slides across her mound. It dips between her legs tasting the sweet nectar waiting within her puffy folds.

My tongue flicks over her gently causing her to cry out in joy, her body tensing. I twist my fingers inside her, pumping them harder and faster. Her body starts to clamp down on them, signaling her approaching climax. I shoot lust, desire and euphoria in her direction pushing her even further over the edge. She cries out stilling her breathing deep, her eyes closed, and her body heaving. I pull my mouth from her body, sliding my full weight up her to rest between her thighs.

My cock presses against her folds, my eyes connect with hers as I slide into her wet orifice. A sigh coming from both of us as our bodies fully unite as one, the connection between us almost enough to knock a human out with its intensity. Drawing my hips back a little bit, I rotate them as I bring them close to her again rubbing against her bundle of nerves; causing her body to arch into mine in response. Love, lust, desire, and euphoria start swirling around between us, feeding each other's emotions; the pure ecstasy would bring me to my knees were I standing.

Reaching between us, my thumb finds her clit and begins to rub gentle circles over it heightening her pleasure. Her body begins to tighten around mine, screams falling from her lips. Climax fast approaching her, her eyes shut and she tosses her head back, her back arching even further. She is so damn beautiful when she explodes like this, amazing. My stomach begins to tighten in preparation of my climax, I start moving faster within her almost frantic and all of a sudden, I am flying over the edge. I still, spilling my cold deep within her, leaning my forehead against hers.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review it makes Jasper happy.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks go out to everyone who has read my story without you it wouldn't be possible for me to continue. Thanks go out to my Beta KareBear, without her help I would still be stuck. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I had a mental block for a while. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p><span>Previously on The Assassin:<span>

Climax fast approaching her, her eyes shut and she tosses her head back, her back arching even further. She is so damn beautiful when she explodes like this, amazing. My stomach begins to tighten in preparation of my climax, I start moving faster within her almost frantic and all of a sudden, I am flying over the edge. I still, spilling my cold deep within her, leaning my forehead against hers.

Now on The Assassin: 

ARO POV

We landed in Seattle an hour ago and are making our way to Forks, the excitement bouncing around in me as we draw closer. My brothers are constantly rolling their eyes at my antics, what else is new. They don't seem to get the idea that I am extremely excited to meet this girl. She means so much to me already, although I am unsure why. I can't believe that Jasper hasn't brought her to me yet; I sure as fuck hope he hasn't killed her.

"Aro quit bouncing around, we will be there soon enough," Caius says rolling his eyes at me.

"I could run faster than this, how much longer till we get there?" I ask.

"Aro stop acting like a child at Christmas, act your age, we will be there soon enough," Caius answers me with a growl. A snicker rises from Marcus over this.

"I don't want to stop acting like this, aren't you guys excited. I know I am," I said bouncing in my seat again.

"Aro stop bouncing before I take one of your legs off, and tie your bouncy ass to the seat," he growls out lowly.

Rolling my eyes I continue bouncing, my middle finger extends and I flip him the bird. Marcus chuckles at my antics, Caius growls lunging at me. We wrestle around for a few minutes in car. Putting my foot through the seat causes the driver to stop immediately. Caius pulls me out of the car by my hair. Fuck that hurts, why couldn't he have grabbed something else.

"Fuck Caius, let the fuck go; that hurts, that's my fucking hair," I whine. He lets go of my hair, letting me stand fully. I lunge for him, knocking him backwards my hand hitting him hard in the jaw. He bounces back from hit, his body hitting a tree. Marcus steps in between us, stopping Caius from attacking again.

"You two stop you are acting like spoiled children. This was funny a few minutes ago but dammit you two if we don't get back on the road it will take forever to get Aro to stop bouncing around and Caius it will take even longer for you to get over your grouchiness." Marcus growled out.

I nod my head in agreement, noticing that Caius also agrees we climb back into the car. The driver continues on his way, the excitement building in me again.

JPOV

My mate is truly breathtaking; her absolute grace when she is hunting, gorgeous. She lured the guy out, using skills I have never seen before. When he was out of range of other prying humans, she pounced with a speed that would leave even the fastest vampire spinning. Sinking her teeth into his flesh, she didn't waste a drop of blood that poured from him into her. My cock hardens at the thought of her legs wrapped around me as they were wrapped around him.

My lust steadily rose, while watching my mate drain him. Her eyes lock on mine, darkening with lust to the point of being completely black. She drops his body and stands up lithely stalking towards me with purpose. Her legs long and luscious move silently, within seconds she is in front of me licking her lips. Her hand trails up my chest snaking around my neck and becomes lost in my curls. Her nails scrape over my scalp, and her fingers tug gently on my hair earning a growl from me. My hand raise to her hair as if they have a mind of their own, my eyes locked on hers.

Her pink tongue flicks out licking her bottom lip as she leans closer to me. Her mouth pressing against mine a purr builds in my chest. She moves closer to me, her body molding itself to mine. One hand on each side of her head I deepen the kiss; my tongue brushes over hers in a heated battle for dominance. Her legs slip around my waist, my hands running down to cup her ass and push her core into my growing erection. Slowly walking her backwards, I push her back into a tree. Removing my hands from her ass, I start to shred her clothing, peeling each piece off her with meticulous speed and care.

My hands slide down to my waist, my fingers fumble with the button on my jeans. Slipping them open my cock springs forward brushing against her. A moan falls from her lips at the contact. I line my cock up with her tight entrance and slowly push forward, both of us sighing as I slide home. My hips draw back and surge forward repeatedly, rubbing against her body in such a way as to rub her clit. My speed increasing with each subsequent thrust, her body starts shaking against mine.

Reaching between our bodies, I rub her clit furiously, wanting her to climax before me. Her body shudders as she cries out, her screams would definitely attract attention if we were out in the open. My thrusts become harder and rougher, my climax fast approaching. My emotions start flowing over onto her, her body starts twitching with another orgasm sending mine over the edge. Coming back to my senses, I sniff the air tensing, as I smell the scent of vampires that shouldn't be here. Quickly I pull from her, grabbing our clothing and head for the house her hand snug in mine.

* * *

><p>Reviews make Jasper horny, a horny Jasper means a happy me.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Previously on the Assassin:

Reaching between our bodies, I rub her clit furiously, wanting her to climax before me. Her body shudders as she cries out, her screams would definitely attract attention if we were out in the open. My thrusts become harder and rougher, my climax fast approaching. My emotions start flowing over onto her, her body starts twitching with another orgasm sending mine over the edge. Coming back to my senses, I sniff the air tensing, as I smell the scent of vampires that shouldn't be here. Quickly I pull from her, grabbing our clothing and head for the house her hand snug in mine.

PPOV

For the last few days I have had this nagging sensation that something was going to happen within the vampire world that would shake all vampires to the core. The kings would fall in love with Isabella and her mate, taking them as their children. The once feared Caius would thaw and his heart will be so overcome with love for his child that a new leaf would be overturned, new laws would. The whole world would end up being shocked. There was only one thing standing in the way, my sire's old family, the ones who hurt his mate; first though my sire would be getting paranoid about now, worried that his mate will be attacked.

JPOV

My mate and I ran towards the house, my thoughts going into overdrive. My beast snarling in its cage at the thought of my mate in danger, the words he was snarling would make a person cringe.

**Mate needs to be safe. No! They won't take her from me.**

**Yes must protect mate, kill destroy threat.**

As we neared the house the scent became stronger. Why, why would Aro be here? I understand that he would be worried when I didn't show up in Italy, but you would think he would trust me to do the job he required. She's mine; he won't take her from me. I will kill them first; there is a reason why I am considered the best assassin in the world. Seeing the car in the driveway my rage bursts over me, the fear of what they might do to her crashing into me. I start to go into rage mode, as the first figure comes out the house I start sending fear in their direction.

"Major please stop, we aren't here to hurt or harm her." I hear from Aro.

I stop sending fear, taking a protective stance in front of Isabella. Knowing not to drop my guard completely, I don't trust Aro completely. They finish exiting the house, Caius' eyes meeting my Isabella's and the feelings that roll off of him make me gasp. He feels such familial love for my mate, it damn near blinds me. I stand up from my crouch; my unbeating heart feels as if it wants to burst with the love he is sending at her. A slight growl builds up in me as Aro steps toward us, his head drops to a submissive pose looking at the ground his hands down at his side.

"I see that you have mated with her, really Jasper that's all I want for you my son." Aro whispers lowly the sound almost deafening in the silence surrounding the whole surreal scene. Wait did he just call me son; I know he always treated me differently but I didn't know he thought of me as his son. I started scanning his emotions, his feelings for me taking my not needed breath away.

WHAT THE FUCK! Seriously, the three kings are all feeling familial love towards myself and my mate.

"I don't know why but I am getting a fuck ton of love from all three of you directed at myself and my mate, if I didn't know any better I would think I was your son Aro, and my mate was Caius' daughter. I don't know what you are trying to pull but if you try to harm my mate, I will…" I start out slowly.

"I can promise you Major that no one in the guard will try to harm you or your mate my son. The reason you are feeling the love you are feeling from me is because I do look at you as my son. I always have. I haven't checked with Marcus or Caius yet about the bonds with young Isabella yet so I don't know about them." He says with a slight smile on his face. His feelings show no signs of deceit; my guard lowers even further.

"Major if I may speak?" Caius says with his head down. "You may," I say my eyes latching onto his form.

"I can already tell you how I feel about young Isabella. Just by looking at her I feel as if I am meant to be her father, I know that you probably don't understand but I have felt such love for her already." I look to Marcus; he nods gently letting me know the bonds between Caius and my mate are indeed that of a father and daughter. I relax a little bit more still not taking my eyes of Aro, I know I'm paranoid but really with all that I have been put through, yeah I don't think anyone can blame me.

A small smirk graces my face as I think about what was happening with my mate and myself before they interrupted us. I wonder if Caius would be upset if he knew how I defiled his "daughter", a chuckle builds up in me and my mate looks at me in a questioning manner. "Later," I whisper to her softly.

"I accept that you feel as if she is your daughter Caius, I can feel the love pouring off of you for her. The only thing I am worried about is what you all want with her, I mean after all Aro sent me to recruit or kill her." I growl out, just thinking about what he wanted from me was almost enough to make my beast roar in rage.

"Don't worry Jasper, my daughter will not be on the guard if I have anything to say about it," he said pointedly looking at Aro, who by the looks of it would be blushing if he could. Yep his emotional cocktail has embarrassment in it.


	7. NOT UPDATE SORRY, AN

AN: I having been reading over my story and realized as a perfectionist that my story has issues, so I plan on rewriting this. Thanks and I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get back to this.

Freaky!


End file.
